


Only Small Scars

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Scars, Talking About Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Asami notices some scars on Korra that she's never seen before. When she tries to ask Korra about them the Avatar doesn't seem to want to talk about them.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Only Small Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Korra has scars on her arms and that's why she has her arms covered.

Korra was slowly waking up from her sleep. She felt the warmth of the sun on her face and light feather like touches across her arm. She recognized the touch immediately.

“That kinda tickles.” She murmured into the pillow but Asami could see the smile on her face.

“Sorry. Did I wake you up?” Asami asked as still ran her fingers over Korra’s arm.

“It’s fine. What are you doing?” Korra asked as she turned to look at her girlfriend.

“I...” Asami looked away, almost looking guilty, “I just never noticed these before.” Asami traced faint almost cut-like scars that ran from Korra’s elbow to her wrist.

Korra frowned and turned around, “Oh those. I’ve had them for years.” Korra said quickly, her voice flat as she spoke.

“Is that why your arms are always covered up?” Asami asked slowly. Korra’s jaw clenched and brought her arm to her chest and turned away.

Asami wanted to reach out and touch her, hug her, but she felt like that might be overstepping right now, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought that up. I know you still have a lot to deal with when it comes to...” her voice trailed off.

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry. I know we agreed to tell each other everything and talk when something’s bothering us. I just... I don’t like them okay. They remind we of how weak I was.” Korra sat up, her hands on her lap and a sad look on her face.

“Hey look at me.” Asami said but still made no move to actually touch Korra, however she did move a bit closer to her hoping to get the Avatar to look at her. And slowly she did.

“Korra, you’re the strongest person I know. These scars, they aren’t something you should be ashamed of.” Asami let her hand hover over Korra’s before Korra gave her a little nod. Gently Asami took Korra’s hand in her own and lifted it up. She trailed soft kisses over Korra’s scars and the action made the Avatar’s eyes water.

“You’re beautiful sweetheart. I love everything about you. Every scar. It’s a reminder of how strong you are. And I... I’m here for you Korra. I’ll be here forever if you want me to.”

Korra looked at the CEO for a few moments and then chuckled. Asami didn’t know why that was but she was happy that Korra didn’t seem as sad anymore despite her eyes still being teary.

“Did you just propose to me Sato?” Korra asked with a mischievousness smile.

Asami blushed when she realized how her words could be taken as a marriage proposal, “Um... Well I think it’s a bit early for that. But one day...” Asami looked away blushing, then looked back at the Avatar with a dreamy look on her face, “One day I’d love to be your wife.”

Korra smiled and finally let the tears fall across her cheeks. She pulled Asami towards her and hugged her tightly, “Thank you. I don’t know how you make me feel better like that, but I’m glad that you do. And I’d like to be your wife someday too.”

Korra and Asami separated and looked at each other with loving eyes. They leaned their foreheads against each others. They’d always be there for each other. And if one of them is falling, they know that the other will always be there to catch them. They’re safe with each other.


End file.
